Tough Love
by spritzie
Summary: Ok the title is bad, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else lol. Well basically it's about Dustfinger and Meggie, they fall in love, and Basta wants Meggie as well. So it's like a love triangle
1. Chapter 1

The moon was shining down on the lake making the water shimmer, dance and gleam. Dustfinger curled his long fingers into Meggie's dark hair,

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight Meggie," "Are you trying to say I don't look beautiful all the time my fiery love?" she teased back,

"Like I would be bold enough, you would more likely entice a beast out of some dark text to take your revenge on me" he replied while kissing the nap of her neck,

"Me?" she asked "I would never do such a thing!" She darted an innocent look at him and laughed, her voice ringing across the still water.

A dark shadow moved out of the shadowed trees behind them

"Sorry to break this up but I thought I would take Meggie away from such vermin like you" Basta sneered through the dark,

"And what makes you think I would go any where with a snivelling sleazebag like you Basta?" shouted Meggie disentangling herself from Dustfinger and climbing to her feet.

"Oh come on Meggie, we all know you love me really, why don't you just admit it so you can leave trash like that filth behind", Dustfinger jumped up angrily and growled, "Who are you calling filth!" shouted Dustfinger jumping to his feet,

"Don't speak to me, you aren't worthy" drawled Basta

"And since when have you been worth anything? _You_ are worthless!" screamed Meggie

"You are going to regret saying that Meggie" said Basta "I don't want to hurt you but if you carry on having such a dirty mouth I may have to clean it out". And off he walked back into the darkness.

It needs work I think, so could you tell me what you thought of it so I can make any necessary changes. Thanks :D.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that guy! He's such an… a… oh I can't think of a word dreadful enough to describe him!" fumed Meggie, Dustfinger came up behind her and rubbed up and down her arms gently and whispered into her ear

"Don't let him get to you, it's what he is trying to do,"

"Well it has bloody well worked!" replied Meggie crossly. She turned around and looked at him,

"You know you really are amazing, you're such a good friend, you'd protect me no matter what!" she said softly,

"I know Meggie. I don't want anyone to hurt you, and you know I love you," He said tenderly, a slight blush spread over his pale cheeks, turning them the colour of rosebuds. Meggie blushed and walked over to the sofa. A beautifully large thing it was, it had several huge cushions scattered across it, and the blue fabric was covered in ornate little drawings of all the mythical creatures in existence; Fairies, nymphs, gnomes, goblins, dragons, trolls, giants, unicorns, spirits. Meggie looked at Dustfinger; at the way his beautiful long dark raven hair caught the light, ending up with a blue-green tinge to it, at the way his deep green eyes sparkled when he looked at her, at the way his lean muscular body always seemed to lean towards her as though there was a magnetic field drawing him towards her, she could see he wanted to just be near her, he carried on just standing next to the light, watching her with a longing look on his face, she knew he loved her, she believed he always had since the time he had crept into her house and met with her father trying to persuade him to read him back into the book he had come from.

"I know you do," she replied quietly after some time, she carried on studying his face and blushed suddenly and turned her face away when she was caught.

"I like you, you know I do, but I don't think I love you, yet." She whispered quietly, too softly for him to hear her. Meggie stood up suddenly.

"I'm going for a walk, are you coming?" she asked,

"I'll come if you want me to, but don't ask me to if you would prefer to go alone" he replied,

"Well I need to think so you can come, I'd like you to, but I shan't be very interesting," she said.

"Well if you do need to think I shall leave you to walk alone and I shall walk but also by my self." He smiled at her and watched as she exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Meggie walked silently around the edge of the lake watching the moonlight on the ripples of the surface of the water and

thinking about the recent complications in her life; Basta constantly following her, Dustfinger's subtle feelings for her,

and most recently, the death of her beloved Aunt. She started thinking about the past, about Farid and Moe, her Father, about

the events that took place almost three years ago. She missed Moe. She hadn't seen him since she had accidently read

him into that book. She thought about the time she was 14 she tried to read Dustfinger back into Ink heart in exchange for Moe, only to

end up with a 15 year old Dustfinger instead. Her Aunt had said it wasn't her fault she was only 14, she couldn't be expected to do these things. Her and Dustfinger had lived at her aunt's house ever since, with Dustfinger

entertaining them occasionally with his impressive fire eating skills. That monster Basta had trailed them throughout this time

with his eyes set on Meggie's heart, for Meggie had grown into a beautiful girl, even if she did not realise it. Thinking about love

made Meggie remember Farid and she started weeping quietly making her stop and stare across the motionless lake. He had

been the old Dustfinger's apprentice, and Meggie had been deeply in love with him, as he was with her, but when Meggie tried

to exchange Dustfinger for Moe, being tied to Dustfinger, his master, had been sucked into the depths of the book as well and

when the younger Dustfinger emerged from the book, he did not return with him, for he had not met him until many years later.

The tears carried on rolling down Meggie's cheeks leaving trails of salt water down her face. She sat down on the bank and

watched the silent dances of the assortment of magical water creatures that had managed to leak out of the pages of various

books. The sight of their carefree playing calmed her and wiped her mind of her problems for now, as she watched watched their

hypnotic swirling she realised she hadn't thought about any of these things for so long and she had been bottling up her grief for the

lost of Moe, Farid, then most recently, her Aunt. She suddenly broke down into tears and the grief and sorrow that was so many

years old came pouring out. Her sobs wracked her shoulders shaking her whole body, they echoed across the lake and bounced

back to her ears. Eventually her cries subsided and she lifted her tear stained face from her knees to look up at the sky.

"Misery and grief seem to of become my life," she whispered softly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the two way mirror

that Moe had given her for her birthday so long ago so that she could see him even when they were miles and miles apart. His half had

been left behind when he disappeared into Ink heart so Meggie had given it to Dustfinger. She looked deep into the inky blackness

of the glass, she whispered with her lips almost pressed to the glass

"Wherever he may be,  
show my other half to me,  
let him see my face,  
and feel my heart race,"

slowly the darkness within the glass began to swirl it began to change, swirls of light appeared in the surface and the image of Dustfinger's

concerned face appeared gradually swimming into view.

"What's wrong Meggie? has Basta found you again?" he asked, his face creased in concern,

"No Basta hasn't been here, but I need you now Dustfinger, please, come and get me," whispered Meggie her voice choked.

"Where are you Meggie, I'm coming!" he replied quickly

"I'm next to the lake, where the fairies go, please hurry Dustfinger," she replied. Then she said the words to close the way between the two halves

of the mirror.

"Wherever I may be,  
hide my other half from me,  
obscure my face,  
and slow my race,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know a few people don't like the idea of Meggie and Dustfinger but can you just actually read it because if you look I have explained that Dustfinger isn't actually the thirty year-old guy you (well a couple of you) think he is. Thanks to all you guys that have given me ideas and stuff for the story though :D. **

Dustfinger stared out into the darkness, his face creased in concern about Meggie. What could possibly of upset her? Basta hadn't been there, or so she said.

He tucked the mirror into the waistband of his trousers and started jogging across the vast expanse of lawn in front of the house, he arrived at the lake then began the long walk around the edge to the ancient willow were the fairies gather in the night.

When he saw Meggie huddled up on the floor with tears staining his face, his heart broke and just wanted to do anything in the world to take the pain she was suffering away.

Meggie looked up when she heard Dustfinger approaching and tried to wipe away the tears on her face, only managing to successfully smear her mascara across her face. She got up and hugged him, crying into the front of his jumper.

"What's up Meggie? What's wrong babe?" he whispered softly into her ear, she didn't answer but carried on her tearful sobbing. They sank slowly to the floor, Dustfinger gently stroking Meggie's hair with her curled in his lap.

Eventually, Meggie's tears slowed and finally stopped. She looked into Dustfinger's face and simply said

"I miss them. I miss them all so much,"

"I know, I miss them too," he replied gently. They both got slowly to their feet and started back towards the house


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hi!!! It has taken so long to write the next bit! I have had so much **

**coursework this last year! I haven't had time :/ But anyway… yeah, **

**here's the next bit. Oh and some of you still don't understand about the **

**age thing, Meggie is 14 and Dustfinger is 15, it's explained how it **

**happened in the story =] and thank you sooooo much WordNazi for your **

**great reviews its really encouraging me to write more. Sorry again for it **

**taking so long!**

He carried her through the front door into the large living room, unwillingly

leaving Meggie to continue her snuffling sobs on the sofa. He headed quickly

towards the impossibly large kitchen; his plan was to make her a real hot

chocolate like her aunt used to when she was ill or upset, except he had

absolutely no idea where to start. He rummaged through the multitude of

cupboards for the cocoa powder, and upon finding a tin with several layers of

dust on it, promptly gave up. Now what? Tea: that he could do.

He re-emerged bearing two steaming mugs towards Meggie. When she saw

him she choked slightly on her laugh, as she struggled to regain control of her

tears, "Thank you Dustfinger,"

She stood up and placed her mug on the coffee table the second he had

handed it to her then slowly, unsure, stepped towards him, she reached out

and wrapped her arms cautiously around his middle, uncertain of how he

would react. He did not complain so, on her tiptoes she stretched the

remaining few inches to his lips and kissed him softly "Really. Thank you," and

wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. Dustfinger gently returned the hug,

resting his chin on the top of her head. Gently he began to rub the small of her

back in a soothingly motion with one hand.

"It's ok" he replied, raising her chin from his chest with his other hand to look

at her face, he whispered quietly

"I love you Meggie." She looked up into his eyes and saw what lay behind

them that she had failed to see out of choice for the last few years. Because

of the grief for the lost of Farid, of Moe, of her Aunt. She saw the truth laid

before her. How Dustfinger, not the man that had entertained her with fire in

the grounds of this very house, but the boy that he had been so long before

she had met him and who stood before her now, truly felt about her. He had

laid his soul bare to her in that second and there he was, desperately waiting

for her response, urgently wanting her to cover the vulnerable point he had

exposed, his eyes beseeching her to reply. She desperately wanted to return

the feelings that she could feel radiating towards her, had felt the beginning of

them rooting inside her heart. She desperately wanted to just forget about

everything else, about Farid. But she couldn't. She pulled away.

"I have to go," she slipped out of his hold and forced herself to the stairs.

Turning at the bottom to gaze at his tormented face

"It's not you Dustfinger, but I'm not ready yet. I still haven't let go of Farid."

**I think I'm improving slowly at the whole writing bit ;) Again it isn't very **

**long. But PLEASE review so I can get a few more ideas. Thanks ********. I was **

**going to do the next chapter from an old friend's POV, shan't tell you **

**who though hehe. Also thinking about a possible Basta POV but I need **

**some ideas of what he should be doing etc. so could you review and **

**give me some ideas? Pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

He kept walking and walking and walking. Did this place never end? He had

never been anywhere like this before, nothing was what it seemed at all. He

sorely remembered earlier on in the day; he had just finished collecting a

meagre amount of food from the spindly berry bushes along his way and sat

for a break when some horrid little goblin sprang from nowhere and made off

with his findings. So on he strode on an empty stomach.

He needed to get away from these dark eerie trees, but he still could not see

an ending to their infinite numbers.

He let his mind drift, back to the recent events that had changed his life

forever. His thoughts predictably rested on Meggie.

His heart ached for her, yet at the same time he despised her for what she did

to him. She promised. She promised him she would never read again. Not

after the last time.

He realised he had been walking in circles for some time as his thoughts had

drifted, and suddenly a blue-grey landscape opened up before him. It was

night here in the ink world. He fell to his knees in relief and closed his eyes

against the ground, just to be lugged upwards with a mighty heave.

'What's this? Caught off your guard Farid?' spluttering, he was thrown back to

the ground,

'Who are you?' he asked mystified.

'What? You don't recognise your old friend?' said the great slender figure 'It's

me, Dustfinger.' Pushing his hood back from his face he revealed his thin

burnt face, he offered a calloused hand to assist Farid to his feet.

'How is this possible? How are you here?' asked Farid

'Long story my friend, but we best move, we've made more than enough

noise here tonight' he replied.

The fire light flickered against the cavernous roof high above them, throwing

dancing streaks of light across the rough surface. Dustfinger's rough voice

echoed through the gloom to Farid's secluded corner

'Farid, come and eat then tell me of how you ended up in my world'

'My story is most likely the same as what yours is. Meggie read aloud trying to

get her parents back again, I have no idea what it is that went into her world

but myself and you were translated back into the pages of this god-forsaken

book' replied Farid without moving from his corner.

The wind filled the following silence with an eerie creaking as it raced through

the limbs of the trees surrounding their small clearing.

'By my reckoning, we are several years earlier than when I left this place I

think I would have been roughly 15 years of age or so, won't that be strange,

Meeting my younger self!' Dustfinger's voice broke through the silence with a

forced cheery tone

"You could end up completely changing your whole future if you do that, I

don't think that that is entirely wise" Farid replied glumly, not taking the least

bit of notice of Dustfinger's tone.

"Why so serious Farid? You used to be so quiet but had at least a sense of

humour!"

"I've grown up since I last knew you Dustfinger" Farid said sombrely.

The dawn broke with a beautiful trilling from the creatures amongst the

branches above their heads, filling the ears of the sleeping men with bubbling

chatter, the smaller of the two men stirred and rolled onto his back, staring up

into the crystal blue sky.

How had this happened to him? He had been so close to being perfectly

happy; he had found his soul mate, or so he had thought, he had had a home

and was so incredibly happy, but all of it had been ripped away from him

because of that stupid, selfish girl. No, he couldn't think that of her. It hadn't

been her fault; he would have done the same in her place, but why did it have

been him that had to disappear from her world?

Grudgingly he dragged himself off the blankets spread across the hard stony

ground, giving Dustfinger a sharp nudge with the toe of the boot on his foot,

startling him awake with a stream of profanities.

"Morning" Dustfinger sat up, "Did you have to do that? Could you not of just

shook me like any other person would?"

Farid shrugged in response.

"I need to get to a city. I need to find someone to transport me back" Farid

stated in short sharp sentences.

"That's a big ask there. There's only one person in the whole of Inkheart that

can do that, and he disappeared within about two seconds of being here. If

you listen to the market-place gossip the Queen of the Land has him now so

as to let her accumulate the kind of wealth and beauty never before seen in

this entire world" Farid cut him off.

"I don't care how long it takes. I need to find him, I need to get back to

Meggie." Again his words were clipped with irritation.

"Oh, it shan't take long, it's the seeing the Queen part you're going to have

trouble with, she doesn't take too kindly to people making demands of her,"

chuckled Dustfinger "You'd become her bestest friend and then you'd have to

make it seem as if it were a favour she had thought of all by herself or you'll

have no chance at all!" Chortling to himself he picked himself up and began

gathering his belongings that were scattered around the clearing, uttering a

beautiful whistling to rival the early morning creatures song as Farid scowled

at him from his position next to the decimated fire of the previous evening.


End file.
